Here Kitty!
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: Damian finds a kitten and bring it home
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is to Zales who I was talking to about cats one day and i thought hey a cat story, why not**

 **Also as usual i dont own any of the character etc :( i wish!**

I am currently walking home because that is my preference, I feel freer when I am allowed to do things alone, not that I would allow anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do (especially Pennyworth), however I find the fact that Father has told me he trusts me… gratifying. I have had the most abominable day! All of those students are immature and whiny, not one of them could hold a decent conversation with me, all of them preferring to 'play' or look at me strangely and dare to question what I was talking about, I should have known not one of those people would have the brain capacity to understand let alone answer back or dare I say, comment. Colin Wilkes is the only likable human in the entire school, and even he makes me want to pull my hair out at least twice a day from frustration.

Those teachers lack the knowledge to teach, I gave a few suggestions, just to help them when they looked lost and they sent me out of the classroom, as if it's my fault that I am far more knowledgeable then they are. Tt, if they gave me half a chance to teach, I am sure those children would learn more in five minutes then they ever could in a year with someone so incompetent, perhaps I should bring it up with the principal, I'm sure I could convince him that I am a far more superior choice than those mentally deficient so called teachers.

If I continue walking at this pace without the aid of transportation, I should arrive home in an hour, perhaps an hour and a half if I wish to stop off at Todd's apartment; my initial judgement of his skills being inefficient based on his past isn't completely justified but nor is it completely unjustified, time will tell if he is worthy of coming back into my father's home regardless of what my father believes of him. I sometimes worry about Fathers mental health, the decisions he makes are questionable at times and I wonder if years of being Gotham's protector has finally gotten to him, but he doesn't seem to believe my concerns are valid, much to my displeasure. Still, at least when Todd decides to show up at the Manor he doesn't have the same infernal habit of touching me as Grayson seems to have.

I continue walking through the streets, deciding not to do Todd the honour of walking into the disgusting disarray he calls an apartment although he's probably at the bakery gorging himself on bread with Fatgirl. I continue on through the streets, seemingly a ten year old child unaware of his surroundings as he listens to music, when in reality I see and notice everything which is why I turn into an alleyway that looks of no consequence and turn my headphones off, preparing for battle.

"Hey, leave that cat alone!" I shout at the three male teenagers who are abusing the poor animal. Judging from the size, its age can't be more than one, very thin and unkempt but generally desirable and of American Shorthair breed. Its colour is of course black and the fur looks to be quite silky, making it quite attractive, which is why I don't understand how they could target an innocent creature, its golden eyes look at them with fear. They all turn around, but upon realising my size one of them laughs at me and I scowl back at him.

"Piss off kid, this has nothing to do with you," the one that laughed at me says.

"Yeah go back to your rich parents!" The one holding the cat by the scruff of the neck yells. I should congratulate him on his remarkable detective skills for being able to do something as simple as look at my clothing. I grin at them viciously; this is going to be fun.

I take off my bag and run toward them and dodge the boy's attack that is furthest from the cat, grabbing a stick and belting him with it in seemingly no sequence or rhythms, making my attacks seem random and unskilled but I still manage to beat him into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds, tt! The stick breaks and I grab both pieces to attack my next opponent. He swings at me a couple of times but unfortunately for him, he's slower than Fatgirl.

"That's pathetic, I could of beaten you to death at the age of three!" I taunt him, smack him around the head with one of the sticks push him forward and belt him over the back of the head with the other, quickly deciding to use a finger technique to help him loose consciousness quicker, leaving me with the cat handler. He backs off in fear and my grin widens.

"You should be scared, probably the only intelligent reaction you've ever had, and too bad you can't enjoy it." I race at him, mindful of the cat and within seconds he joins his friends on the ground and I hold the cat victoriously. I calm the cat down by petting and soothing it while it meows and purrs in my arms, relaxing in my hold and I know one thing, it is now mine! I carefully shift my hold so I can put my bag on my back and I am satisfied to find that it seems blithe in regards to my shifting, or being held by me, however walking all the way home is no longer suitable with my malnourished friend here so I will need to grab some food from the pet shop, along with a carry cage, kitty litter and kitty litter tray but it won't need a bed as I will inform Father when I get home that it will be sleeping with me.

I kneel down with the cat outside the pet store.

"I don't know what the other animals will do with you in sight so I'm going to have to put you in the bag." I take off my bag and gently put the cat in my bag, it hisses at me but gives no further complaint so I zip it up and walk through the automatic doors. I grab a trolley and I search through the aisles, looking through various cages for different animals of all sizes until I find the perfect cage for the cat. I then go in search for kitty litter and tray. After grabbing the most expensive of everything, especially the food and food bowls (my cat will have the best of everything), I move toward the check out to buy the items. The girl stares down at me in shock and I roll my eyes.

"Um where are your parents?"

"Just outside the store, they gave me birthday money to buy whatever I wish so I shall, now please scan the items my cat requires." She gives me an unconvinced look but scans the items, which is good for her health.

"This comes to Two hundred dollars, are you sure you have the money kid?"

"Tt! Of course I have the money, do you take me for someone who's poor? I'll have you know I go to the most expensive private school in Gotham, perhaps you should do that thing with your eyes called looking and check my uniform next time you want to question someone far more superior then you." I say to her, throwing the money at her and walking away without a second glance. I return the trolley and call a taxi to my position. I have a bit of trouble putting everything in but eventually, after proving I had money, I sit in the back seat trying to soothe my cat that I can't actually take out of the bag yet.

"Where to kid?

"1007 Mountain Drive please."

"Sure thing," he says but I hear him mutter about it being the rich part of town, I don't appreciate his comment but I keep silent. As he drives I observe his movement, watching for any signs he is trying to take more money than necessary but luckily for him he hasn't done anything.

"Here we are, Wayne Manor." He looks at me doubtfully until I hand him the money and walk through the gates that automatically open when I give a thumb print scan. I grab the cage and the litter box and climb the wall to my room undetected. I put my bag down and put my now panicked and hissing cat into the cage and go back down for more of my things and find my father holding the kitty litter with a very unimpressed look.

"What is this Damian?"

"I hope you are asking me a rhetorical question Father because if you truly want to know the definition of kitty litter then we may have to reconsider your tittle as the world's greatest detective."

"Damian Wayne! You are in enough trouble young man! This is my house and yet you believe you can decide? You don't get to decide Damian; you are not the parent, as much as you think you can look after yourself, you can't. We are returning to the pet store right now and you will return all of the items you bought, including the cat!" Father is furious but I am also angry.

"I didn't buy the cat, some stupid teenagers that looked exactly like Tim were hurting the poor cat and it was barely more than a year old so I taught them a lesson and took the cat!"

"You did what? You just risked exposure Damian, do you realise that? Do you have any idea of the damage you have just done! If this is the way you behave you can kiss being Robin goodbye!" He's furious with me, he yells but not like this, how could a cat cause so much trouble? I just wanted a friend; Father is usually too busy to talk so all we do is train… I just wanted company.

"I used a stick and I didn't even use half of what I was taught, I made it look like I was unskilled, I was not going to let them torture an innocent animal and as for why I got it, tt you never do anything with me so I thought maybe I could have a friend since you're always too busy." I storm off angrily for my room, not bothering to go through the door but I start to climb back up the wall.

"Damian wait!" I turn around and fold my arms.

"I'm… I'm sorry okay kiddo; I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I do trust you and I know you understand how important secrecy is, I am also sorry I am not around much and of course you can keep the cat, I'm sorry son. From now on you have to ask me first, I don't tolerate disobedience Damian." His voice turns stern during the last sentence and I nod.

"I forgive you Father and I do be careful, I just didn't want the cat to get hurt. I will ask you next time Father, I don't like when I displease you. Could I make a request Father?"

"Sure son, what is it?"

"Would you perhaps put your arms around me?..." I bite my lips nervously as Father looms over me and to my surprise picks me up. I put my head on his chest as he carries the rest of my Kitty supplies in one hand and me in the other and walks into the house.

"What have you named the kitten?"

"I haven't decided…"

"Well I guess we shall have to look at the kitten, see what gender it is and pick a name." We smile at each other and I enjoy the steady pace of walking in the arms of one of the strongest men.

Father puts me down at my door and opens it. We walk in to see my kitten in the cage licking its paws and Father puts the cat supplies on the floor and closes the door. I go to the cage and take it out, it gives me an annoyed look but doesn't complain so I put it on the bed and sit with it, stroking its fur as Father Sets up the litter tray and the food for it.

"I notice you have no bed for it, do you wish me to go out and buy one?"

"No need Father; it shall be sleeping with me." I stroke the kitten in question and it purrs softly.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." Father grumbles and straightens himself once again. "The kitty litter has been done as has the food, which you bought to last a month, Damian you wouldn't have been able to hide your cat for a month, you couldn't hide it for five minutes, anyway put some water in the other bowl and the kitten milk as well. Now what shall we name it?" he walks over and forces the kitten onto its back much to its displeasure since it meows softly in irritation.

"It's a boy." He turns it back over and strokes the kitten with his massive hand. "See, that wasn't so bad." He smiles at me, picks the kitten up which gives a meow of protest and places it on my lap.

"I don't know what to call him Father." The kitten playfully bites my finger and begins to chew on it, its teeth feel strange not sharp enough to be painful, it kind of tickles.

"Well it's entirely black, how about midnight or black?" I like those names but I have something so much better, I grin at him.

I begin to stroke my kitten and I use the opportunity to test out the name. "Do you like your new home, Dark Knight?" I look over to Father and he looks both uncertain and pleased, my kitten however seems to like the name, purring and rubbing its face against my hand.

"I am not so sure on the name Damian; it could be a security risk."

"Hardly, when you have those ridiculous parties with those stupid dyed blondes and their fake breasts I will keep him in here (they're probably too dumb to get the reference anyway," I say under my breath). "I won't be calling his name at the parties and as for visitors, all of them know who we are and as for the once in a while visitors, I will lose all respect I have for a detective of twenty five years if Gordon doesn't know who you are by now." He nods his head after a second and gives in.

"Gordon knows, he hasn't said so but I know he knows." He pets my cat and we end up spending the rest of the day together. He tells Pennyworth and he just raises an eyebrow and tells Father he already knew. Father and I relax on the couch and watch Sherlock Holmes together for a while before patrol, it is enjoyable and we talk more than we ever have. The next day after I come home I go straight to my kitten.

"Hey there you are, Bruce said you got a new kitten, he really is easy to convince when it comes to animals, he won't admit it but he loves them." Dick comes into my room, sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap, he's…warm so I don't protest like I usually would. He pets the kitten that is on my lap and puts the other arm firmly around my waist. "So what did you name it?"

"Dark Knight." I state and Grayson laughs in my ear.

"I love it." he kisses my head when we both hear loud footsteps of who can only be Todd. He opens the door loudly and comes in with a big grin.

"Never thought I would see it, careful Dami-Boo, first its kittens then pretty soon you'll be saying I love you and start hugging and kissing everyone like Dickhead does."

"Having a cat does not mean I will become Grayson…" Drake comes in behind him and interrupts me; I glare at him and snarl.

"No growing your hair out to a rat tail and eating cereal makes you Dick Grayson." He and Todd laugh and bump fists together while I stick to glaring at them.

"Relax Damian we just came to see the kitten." Todd says whilst moving toward the bed. I move off Grayson and sit on the other side, away from both of them and keeping Dark Knight away from them too.

"I don't believe I said either of you could come in, Grayson and I were having a nice time without you." They both roll their eyes and Todd leaps onto the bed.

"Enough of the act because if your act were a book none of us would be buying it, whether you like it or not we are all family here and we would take bullets for each other even if we wouldn't admit it and you don't have to but shutting us out is really starting to piss me off Damian, keep doing it and we won't eat mint ice cream or watch chainsaw massacre again." He says to me.

"You let him watch that?" Grayson's face scrunches up in anger and Todd shrugs.

"Sure let's pretend Damian is a normal boy instead of a ten year old assassin. Face it Dick, not one of us is normal in this household." He moves to pet Dark Knight and I reluctantly let him. I let them all sit on my bed and I put Dark Knight in the middle so they can all reach him. Father comes in to join us at some point and we all end up talking late into the night although my glare doesn't leave Drake and I only let Grayson put me back on his lap because Father wouldn't fit on the bed otherwise, he is rather big after all.

Eventually we all fall asleep on my huge bed and I pull Dark Knight close. "Hear the Dark Knight? You can stay, we are all family." I fall asleep with Grayson's arms around me and to Todd's snoring.


	2. Kitten Mayhem

**A huge thanks to Zales once again who helped me pick names and a few other things.**

 **This has been fixed up but if there are more mistakes you see please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Also I have not decided if I will continue this, this chapter was unplanned since it was meant to be a one shot.**

"Hey Todd…pst Todd." I shake him awake and he shoves my hand away.

"What?!"

"Shhhh! Have you ever heard of whispering?"

"Have you ever heard of I-am-sleeping-so-get-the-hell-away-from-me-before-I-punch-you?" He turns away from me and puts his pillow over his head.

"This is unacceptable Todd, if you don't get out of bed this instance I might let it slip that you killed the guy in the bar last week," he looks back at me and glares.

"You wouldn't!" I smirk at him.

"Try me street rat."

"Bitch's demon assassin."

"Tt my mother is far better than your drugged up mother Todd or the other one that got you killed… she betrayed you didn't she? Hardly matters since they both died…But I digress from my original reason for coming here. I need your help Todd and that will be the last time you'll hear me say it," he turns back around, intrigued with what I have just admitted.

"Go on."

"Of all the family you were able to hide things from Father the most; you lacked what the other two would call a conscience and were able to hide more things than they did."

"So you want to hide things from dearest daddy do you? Well then count me in," he grins at me.

"Good, we must go to the dumpsters of Gotham; I saw a family of kittens there that are in desperate need of a home," he takes in what I am wearing and realises I want to go now.

"Its 2 am Damian and I only just got back from the mission with Bruce two hours ago, let me sleep!" He goes to turn back over but I grab him and force him out of bed and onto the floor. He rights himself before hitting the ground which I am thankful for because I do not wish Father to know what I am up to.

"That's it demon spawn, your going to get it!" He rushes at me but I move out of the door in quick silent steps with him following me. For a large man he can be quite silent when he wishes. I step out of the way of his quick punches and flip down the stairs. I run toward the cave and he follows. He stops trying to attack me once he's satisfied that he tripped me over and landed a few punches, he is lucky I do not retaliate. I race down to the cave silently with Todd behind me when we see the computer on. The chair swivels around to face us and its Drake!

"Where are you two going?"

"Not your business Drake, go to bed or do something that's actually useful for once."

"Damian pulled me out of bed to go get some cats in a dumpster because he doesn't want Bruce to know about them."

"Todd! I thought I could trust you!"

"You grab me out of bed in the middle of the night demanding I help you and actually believe you can trust me? Poor judgement there Dami-boo but it doesn't matter, Timothy is coming with us."

"I am?"

"No he's not!"

Todd grabs Drake's arm and pulls him toward the bikes.

"If I have the lovely pleasure of being woken up at 2am by his majesty then you're coming Timmy-boy, not another word about it, get dressed."

"He is not coming Todd!"

"Fine then we are all going to bed and I am going to tell Bruce," I glare at them both.

"Fine but from now on you both keep your stupid mouths shut," I warn them.

"We will keep it from Bruce," Todd says and I nod.

They both head to get dressed while I pace impatiently thinking about those poor cats laying in a dumpster somewhere out in the cold. I had no choice but to involve Todd, Father found out within a minute last time. They eventually come out of the changing room dressed in their costumes and I once again head toward the bikes.

"Should we wake Dick?" Drake asks Todd and the hood shakes his head.

"Nah he's terrible with hiding things from Bruce, he's the golden boy."

"Yeah… um Damian, how do you think you're going to bring the kittens back with us on bikes?" Drake asks me and I roll my eyes.

"I attached cages on mine and Todd's bikes earlier in the evening."

"Hey!" Todd protests loudly.

"I can't very well take the Bat-Mobile or any of the aircrafts because Father will notice if they are even parked a centre metre from where they were, not to mention the loss of fuel."

"You do realise there are cameras everywhere here and Bruce, being as paranoid as he is…"

"And stubborn as well as brooding and pessimistic checks them every day?" A cheerful voice from the stairs says.

"Exactly Dick…Dick?" We all turn around to see Dick with his arms folded using Alfred's raised eyebrow expression.

"So Damian wants more kittens and he's afraid Bruce will say no? You can't keep things hidden from Bruce Damian, it just doesn't work out you are better off just asking him for them," Dick flips down the stairs and moves toward us, he's still in sweats but his hair isn't his usual bed mess so I doubt he has gone to bed at all.

"I have to rescue those animals, they don't deserve to die in dumpsters unlike most of Gotham," I state to him and to my surprise he laughs.

"You really are like a mini Bruce Dami, always trying to rescue life from injustice, it's so cute." He comes over and tries to touch my hair but I glare at him and I move his hand away.

"I shall ignore that comment but since you know what I am doing I ask you to either join us or go to bed, either way I ask you not to tell Father."

"You disabled the cameras but you will need mine and Tim's help to make it look like nothing was done to them and even then there is still the chance he will know just because he is who he is. You need Jason's help because he can successfully lie and hide things from Bruce," I nod at him in agreement.

"Okay, I'm coming," he heads toward the change rooms and I pace again.

"So how do you think you will pull this off?" Todd questions me.

"It's simple Todd, I plan to put them in one of the thousands of rooms Father doesn't use I will then proceed to drug them as soon as we find them so that there is no chance of waking Father."

"And how do you think you will hide this from Alfred who regularly cleans the house?" Drake puts in.

"Tt simple, I have memorised the rooms and dates that he cleans them on so I will put them in another room each time he intends to clean the room I wish to keep them in."

"Okay but we aren't the ones taking the heat for this if it fails," Todd states and I roll my eyes.

Dick comes back dressed as Night-wing and we all go to our motorbikes and ride out of the cave. We all race each other and Jason insists on doing tricks and having competitions with Dick.

"Come on acrobat! Show us what you can do!" Dick grins and once we go up a hill he flips off the bike and into the air a few times before landing on the bike and points to Jason to do one better. Jason, never one to back down from a challenge nods and flips the bike, let's go of it, does a flip through the air and when the bike lands he uses the handles to do a handstand for a moment then gets back to riding. We speed through the streets and I am beginning to think Father will know just from my brother making so much noise…

We quieten down before we reach the dumpster in an alleyway and park our bikes a street away. No one is around but we stay on alert since we may have just attracted a lot of attention. When we get to the dumpster I am shocked to find that they are not there!

"Where did they go?" I say in utter confusion and devastation.

"Looking for something?" A deep deadly voice says and a shadow falls on us. I sigh and grapple up to the roof to meet the dark figure and I feel my brothers do the same. Father is sitting amongst the kittens and on the roof top petting them, with Dark Knight on his shoulder watching over the other kittens.

A black one with orange hair on its head and white tips on the ears sits on Batman's lap scowling as its being petted but purrs when no one is looking, another black one slightly bigger than the other one plays happily on the other side of Batman's lap and keeps grabbing Batman's cape, a smaller kitten, mostly black with orange stripes through its face sits away from both of them on Batman's knee and almost looks shy and scared to approach the other two.

An even smaller black kitten with the smallest amount of orange on its paws sits on Batman's lap demanding his attention and claws at his chest and the last kitten, the largest of all second only to Dark Knight sits on Batman's cape and is entirely black except for its white paws and neck which has two triangles of white meeting in the middle and it licks its white paws in a dignified manner.

"These are Dark Knights family; they're the same breed just different colours. Somehow Dark Knight escaped and ended up in the Bat-Mobile earlier tonight, I locked the car and told him to stay put whilst patrolling but he escaped again and I didn't realise until we got home that he was missing so I used one of the planes to come back and I found him in the dumpster with the rest of them and I am assuming you found the kittens earlier tonight as well and wanted to go back for them yes?" I bow my head and answer simply.

"Yes Father."

"After I specifically told you to ask me first?"

"Yes Father," I say in defeat. We don't say a word but giggling becomes clear in the back ground and we both turn around to see Dick struggling to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry but this is great! The Dark Knight escaped from the Dark Knight, Batman you were outsmarted by a cat! I'll bet he jumped out at the last second just before the door was closed or something," Father rolls his eyes.

"Come sit with me, all of you."

We each gather round him and sit, except for Jason who stands a little away and Father shows us the kittens that are currently on his lap and cape.

"These are the last kittens we are having, any more and we are giving them away. Wing I think you'll find you will like this kitten very much." Father says with a smirk and hands Night-wing the black playful kitten by the scruff of the neck and we all see a blue/grey sort of colour in the shape of a bird symbol on the kitten's chest. The kitten settles on his lap and proceeds to play excitedly with Night-wing's fingers and meows happily.

"You can't just give my kittens away Father!"

"They are not your kittens Robin; they are our kittens so be thankful I haven't punished you yet so keep your mouth shut!" I keep quiet but I glare at him whilst he turns to Todd and offers him the black kitten with orange fur on the head and white tips on the ears.

"Hood this one is yours."

"Who said I even wanted a kitten?" He says with his arms crossed and Batman shrugs.

"Take it, leave it, I don't care," Jason hesitates but eventually moves forward and kneels to take the kitten. The kitten scowls at Batman once more but doesn't refuse the last pat before he jumps into Red Hoods arms.

"Red this one is yours." Batman hands over the black kitten with the orange stripes going through its face. The kitten sniffs him suspiciously, nervously when Drake takes the kitten but decides he is harmless and lets Drake pick him up.

"Robin this one is yours," Father says and hands me the black kitten with the orange paws. It licks my face and purrs against me so I hold it gently and pet it.

"Come on, I called the Bat-Mobile to our location and it should be here." We all get up and put the kittens in the car then ride our bikes back. "Do not do anything stupid on the way back; I am warning you now boys." With that in mind we arrive back at the house and proceed into the kitchen after we have all dressed where Alfred is up and makes us all hot chocolate. Father puts the kittens on the lounge room floor to play and we all watch them.

Dick's kitten, which he named Wingstar sits and licks my kitten (Tanto, which is a type of ninja's dagger I used when I was younger) and Jason's Kitten (Trigger) and they seem to put up with Wingstar and occasionally swipe at him half-heartedly. Catalyst (Drake's pathetic excuse for a cat name had to be something to do with science) is being fussed over by Dark Knight and Alfred's cat Chamomile (which he stated is his favourite tea) is watching over them all and seems to be petting Dark Knight's head soothingly for whatever reason.

I sit by the fire with my own head against my father's chest and stare at them sleepily whilst Dick has his arms around both Tim and Jason and Alfred sits on the end of the couch with a smile on his face.

"Any more cats Damian and I'll have to build a cat adoption place because the world's population isn't living here," Father states with a smile and my eyes light up at the idea, almost making me forget that I'm banned from the streets for a month.

"Really Father would you do that?"

"Well they are not living here!" I hug my father in joy that he cares about my pets.

"But we still get to keep ours don't we?" Timothy asks.

"You've named them and formed an attachment; I'm Batman not the Grinch who stole kittens." We all laugh but I embarrassingly break out into a yawn.

"Okay time for bed, the kittens can stay in here for now, except for Dark Knight, he likes to sleep with me. Alfred please bring more supplies for the kittens tomorrow. Now everyone get to bed, it's already four in the morning," he gently takes me off him and goes to hug my brothers, making sure to kiss Jason and ruffle his hair. I'm almost out of it when he picks me up despite my weak protests that I can walk and Dark Knight jumps to his shoulder. I'm half asleep by the time we get to my bed.

"I love you," he whispers as he puts me down and I think I answer I Love you back.


End file.
